No Matter What
by MaggieeLovee
Summary: I thought that I would be an exception in their rules, their games but the capitol doesn't give exceptions. They have to cheat in their own games.I refused their silly speech and Annie was chosen for the games. All because of me. All because I let the fame and popularity of Finnick Odair get to my head. And now its my fault that my Annie's is lost in a storm...
1. Prologue

**A/N; Heyy guy's this is a fanfic written by my friend Fern :D She doesn't have an account on here so I'm uploading it for her! We hope you enjoy it! Now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: Neither me or Fern own the hunger games Suzanne Collins does! If we owned it Finnick would never had died and Gale would have died instead XD**

*PROLOGUE*

(Finnick's POV)

"You like to think you were there for her don't you?" I say "Don't you!? But the fact is that you weren't! You weren't there for her when she needed you most, you weren't there sitting with her on the beach EVERYDAY." We stand in silence in the middle of the dusty old room. "You weren't there," I say in almost a whisper, as my voice is suddenly unreliable, "to remind her who she was when she forgot. I was. I had to be there to comfort her whenever she cried out, But don't care think that, for even a second, I regret any of it." After what seems like an age he speaks up.  
"It's not my fault."  
"Not your fault? Not your fault!?" I say, starting to get angry, but too upset to stop. "How can you say that!? She left that arena with no idea, the least you could've done was talk to her! You're a terrible father, Mr. Cresta! Annie deserves better than you, way better!"  
"Get out of my house this instant Finnick Odair!"  
"GLADLY! But I'm taking Annie with me!"  
"You couldn't look after her, not in the state she's in!"Shouts back Annie's father like it would be obvious to everyone in Panem but me.  
"That's where you're wrong, Mr. Cresta! I love Annie and Annie loves me! Nothing could ever stop the love we feel for each other! Especially not a little bit of confusion!"  
Nowadays, Annie is more than just confused. If confusion were a single flake of snow, Annie's mind is in the eye of a full on blizzard! Sometimes the fog clears a bit though, leaving just mild frost, but it never lasts. For ages she couldn't even speak. Because of the arena. Because of me. It was my fault she was chosen. So much for the odds being in our favour! Last year the capitol called me, asked me to give a speech about how 'I love being a mentor in the Hunger Games, giving hope to the next generation of promising young tributes'.  
But I said no.  
Thought that I would be an exception in their rules, their games but the capitol doesn't give exceptions. They have to cheat in their own games, so how do we stand any chance. If you don't do what they say, they kill someone you love (they tell you it's fine but within next week they could accidentally take a nasty fall or eat some meat that wasn't properly cooked) so you do it. I refused their silly speech and Annie was chosen for the games. All because of me. All because I let the fame and popularity of Finnick Odair get to my head. And now its my fault that my Annie's is lost in a storm.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Heyyooo! This is the second chapter of this fanfic and I must say I'm REALLY proud of my friend for writing it =D She's fairly new to fanfics and I think it's better than most I've read (I don't mean ANY offence XD) Anyway this chapter is kind of short but read anyway XD Please review and tell me and my friend what you think!**

* * *

Oh and before I forget I just wanna say: HOLY MOTHER OF UNICORNS! THIS STORY GOT 39 VIEWS IN JUST UNDER 24 HOURS! THAT'S MORE VIEWS THAN MY OTHER STORY (DEATH NOTE: A NEW KIRA) GOT IN A WEEK XD. Now on with the story XD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Finnick POV**

She is sitting on the empty beach,like she did the day she began to speak again.I think she remembers this too because when i sit down on the sand next to her she says those same words.  
"Hey Finn." She smiles as I cup her face in my hands and I kiss her on the remembers me. She always did. She told me before she went in that I would be the only thing that would keep her going in the games and we are, in some ways,closer. Because now we really know that neither of us can survive without the other. Most days we just sit in silence, listening to the sounds of the waves making knots in old pieces of rope, weaving a large net that one day we hope to fill with all our of course, even the most skilfully woven net has today I think she wants to talk, about what is real and what is note. When she is confused she asks me questions to solve the mysteries in her head that I will never fully understand, but at least I can try. And I WILL try, for her.

"Why do you love me so, Finnick?" This question catches me off guard, as she never usually asks about me. Those memories seemed to have remained untouched. But, I don't let my own confusion register on my face. "That's an easy one, Annie, I love you because of your laugh, your smile, your perfect we always race to the beach from each others houses, how we can sit in silence and still know what the other is thinking. I love you for how your hair looks after you've swum, how we always knew we loved each other, how you were my best friend in school. But most of all, Annie Cresta, I love you because the second I saw you, I knew you were different, you were the only girl I could ever spend my life with, no one else has ever come close to making me feel as happy as I do when I see you. That, is why I love you so." I say, the list could go on and on but I stop because I know she will replay the words over through her head a thousand times before she talks again. I take out our net that we so often work on and lay it out in front of five and a half knots later, Annie surprises me again. "What haven't you told me" She says.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You came here, to the beach, and you had news, but you haven't told me yet"

It takes me a moment to realise what she means. It's the conversation from this morning with her father. More of an argument than a conversation but I'd forgotten all about it. I never thought of how to tell her that she must live in my house in the victors village. Annie doesn't live in the victor's house she was given. It reminds her of the games she one to get it. And now she must leave the house she grew up in ,with all her family all around her, to live in mine. The idea seems almost cruel at first but then I remember that it's this or have her live with her rotten father.  
"Yes you're right," I start, "Well, you're not gonna be living with your family any more you've got to live with me in my victors house. Don't worry you-we won't have to explain to my parents because they live in the old house." There's a long, empty silence before she replies "That would be nice."  
"huh?" I say automatically. "I love you Finn, I've lived with my family all my life,it's about time I moved in and started living with you to be honest."

I try to keep a straight face but I fail and start to laugh. I love how she can be so matter of fact about it. After five minutes of us both laughing, we're lying on our back starting at the sky. " So you're really okay with leaving your family?"  
"Yes Finn! They're not really that nice anyway, I think I'd much rather live with you."  
"I love you, Annie Cresta"  
"I love you too Finnick Odair"  
"Annie, I don't know what I would do without you"

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter ;P Thanks for reading and we hoped you enjoyed it =D**

**R&R till next time**

_xox TheGirlWithTheHeadphones_


End file.
